Planet of Fire
Disc 1 - Standard Edition Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (The Doctor), Nicola Bryant (Peri), Mark Strickson (Turlough), Fiona Cumming (Director). The Flames of Sarn Cast and crew recall the production of Planet of Fire. With actors Peter Davison, Nicola Bryant, Mark Strickson, director Fiona Cumming, designer Malcolm Thornton and film cameraman John Walker. Narrator: Simon Ockenden. Producer/Director: Sheppard. (25'37" | 16:9 | 2010) This special feature is not included on the Region 1 release. Return to the Planet of Fire Director Fiona Cumming and designer Malcolm Thornton return to Lanzarote to revisit some of the locations used during filming of the story. Narrator: Simon Ockenden. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (12'38" | 16:9 | 2010) Designs on Sarn Designer Malcolm Thornton talks about his inpirations for the production design of Planet of Fire. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (5'02" | 16:9 | 2010) Alternative Edits, Deleted and Extended Scenes A collection of alternate and deleted scenes. (15'26" | 4:3 | 1984) Isolated Score The option to watch the story with Peter Howell's complete musical score on an isolated soundtrack. Trails and Continuities A selection of off-air continuity announcements from the original BBC1 transmission. (1'37" | 4:3 | 1984) Radio Times Billings Episode listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Paul Scoones providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished from the recording of this story. Editor: Derek Handley. (7'58" | 4:3 | 2009) Coming Soon A preview of The Dominators. The trailer for this story is available on Dalek War. (1'04" | 4:3 | 2010) Easter Eggs 1. Countdown clock for all four episodes. Go to the 'Special Features' menu on disc one. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the left of the 'The Flames of Sarn'. 2. Planet of Fire Factoids. Go to the 'Audio Options' menu on disc one. Click on the hidden Doctor Who logo to the right of the 'Isolated Score'. Disc 2 - Special Edition Feature-Length Version A totally new, 66-minute edit of Planet of Fire feraturing Dolby 5.1 Surround Sound and new CGI effects, all overseen by original director Fiona Cumming. A short introduction by the director can also be played. Producer: Brendan Sheppard. Director: Fiona Cumming. (66'23"/67'25" | 16:9 | 1984/2010) Calling the Shots A look at the story's production with original behind-the-scenes studio footage from 1983. With contributions from actors Peter Davison, Mark Strickson and Nicola Bryant, production designer Malcolm Thornton, and director Fiona Cumming. Narrator: Simon Ockenden. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (7'49" | 16:9 | 1983/2010) Remembering Anthony Ainley A look back at the life of the actor who played the Master from 1981 to 1989. With contributions from Peter Davison, Mark Strickson, Nicola Bryant and Fiona Cumming. Featuring an interview with Anthony Ainley taken from original archive convention footage. Narrator: Simon Ockenden. Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (12'36" | 16:9 | 2010) Category:5.1 Sound Mix Category:Actor Profile Category:Alternative Edit Category:Alternative Soundtrack Category:Archive Footage Category:Audio Navigation Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Box Set Category:CGI Category:Coming Soon Category:Commentary Category:Convention Category:Countdown Clock Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Design Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Interview Category:Isolated Score Category:Kamelion Tales Category:Locations Category:Making Of Category:Movie Version Category:Music Category:Obituary Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Production Subtitles by Paul Scoones Category:Radio Times Category:Reversible Sleeve Category:Special Edition Category:Studio Recording Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Widescreen Category:Anthony Ainley Category:Nicola Bryant Category:Fiona Cumming Category:Peter Davison Category:Derek Handley Category:Peter Howell Category:Simon Ockenden Category:Brendan Sheppard Category:Mark Strickson Category:Malcolm Thornton Category:John Walker Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Commentary by Nicola Bryant Category:Paul Scoones Category:Commentary by Mark Strickson Category:Edited by Derek Handley Category:Music Suite Category:Commentary by Fiona Cumming Category:Narrated by Simon Ockenden